Origin
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: Duo would do anything for his friends. Even if it meant living a lie and losing all the ties that he held on dearly to during the war. What happens when a few years later they show up at his job requiring help? Eventual 2x1x2, 3xOCx4, 5xS, RxOC, HxOC
1. My Last Breath

Summary: Duo would do anything for his friends. Even if it meant living a lie and losing all the ties that he held on dearly to during the war. What happens when a few years later the Preventers show up at his job requiring help? Can he keep the jester's mask up when he starts to feel hate for those he love? Eventual 1x2, background 3xOCx4, 5xS, RxOC, HxOC

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Evanescence.

Chapter 1: My Last Breath

Heero didn't give Duo an answer about where he was going. The braided male closed his eyes and sighed. It didn't matter, hadn't he seen it himself? Heero Yuy was in love with Relena-freaking-Peacecraft, future President of the UES. What was a street rat like him supposed to do about that? The Perfect Soldier wouldn't fall for him and at the moment Duo convinced himself he didn't need the cold hearted bastard.

"Hey Duo!" Violet eyes opened and looked at the woman with short blue hair. Hilde smiled back at him. "You alright?"

Raising an eyebrow he swung an arm around her shoulder. "Babe, what kind of question is that?"

"A reasonable one. Alas, we have a shuttle to L2 waiting for us." The blue haired woman was far from stupid and knew that the bi-sexual Duo Maxwell was completely smitten with Heero Yuy. She also knew he'd sooner play martyr then interrupt Heero's happiness. Hilde also knew that her relationship with Duo would always appear like they were happy together even if it killed the self-proclaimed God of Death. He would make her happy, because even if he couldn't have the one he wanted, he didn't mind settling for her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Getting settled on L2 hadn't been hard. Hilde had acquired a scrapyard from somewhere during the war. Howard was a huge help in setting up connections and soon the small scrap yard had more than enough orders to survive. After a few months, Duo's pet project was complete and the scrapyard was able to take orders and deliver them to other colonies and Earth. Something which increased profit and Duo took full advantage of by finding more scrap before heading back to L2.

Hilde knew Duo enjoyed playing a simple delivery man and randomly visiting Quatre. The blond CEO was the only one with a fixed location that Duo could consistently visit. Heero was playing bodyguard to Relena, with tabloids saying that they might be an item. Trowa's circus trope had a fixed schedule, but if shuttle delays were to occur it would be thrown off. Duo didn't visit Trowa often though, because he was pretty sure the uni-bang male disliked him. Wufei and Sally were partnered up, they were usually away for missions at the Preventers. Those missions were 'classified', therefore Duo naturally found them without trying. Personally Hilde thought Duo had too large of network to not find any of his friends, no matter how good at hiding/blending in they thought they were.

As far as the blue haired woman knew, all of Duo's networking started back when he had taken over as leader for his old L2 gang. The ones that had been adopted weren't on L2 anymore (most of them anyway), but when Duo spoke to them last year they had all taken his contact info. They felt that he was due their loyalty for saving them and then helping them actually get homes. Nothing Duo said would convince them otherwise. That was just the L2 gang, there were members of Howard's Sweeper group that had retired and were more than happy to keep the braided man that their old boss considered a grandson up to date with information. The current Sweeper groups also like to inform Howard of anything they thought Duo might find useful.

Hilde shook her head, that wasn't counting the Sweepers (old and new) having their own contacts. "Duo this needs to go to a colony in the L1 cluster." She called out pointing to a huge boxed up package. The woman wondered if her voice would be heard over the singing woman's voice playing loudly from the space craft.

_Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you...sweet raptured light it ends tonight._

A braid appeared from the bottom of a black delivery ship. The blue haired woman smiled to herself as Duo's face appeared with oil smudges. "Hilde babe, gotcha. Lemme finish oiling my baby up and I'll let you load it up. Anything else for L1?"

"Nah, this one's got gundanium though."

A serious look crossed his face as he eyed the box. "About 45 kilograms?"

"Yeah, it cost a pretty penny for the buyer. This isn't all the gundanium we have and its under the allowed limit from the law."

Duo nodded, but couldn't shake the bad feeling he got. "Course babe." Then the violet eyed teen slid back under the ship. Hilde shook her head as she pulled out her clip board and double checked the address on the box matched the delivery location. Ten minutes later, Duo slid from under the ship and smirked as he leaned against the wall in the private area of the spaceport reserved for business ships. "Everything clear captain?"

"Yes sir! Make sure you're safe and have enough fuel for the trip." Duo nodded and wasn't surprised when Hilde kissed him on the lips. Part of the pilot of Deathscythe felt like he was just using her as a replacement for a certain bastard...okay maybe he wasn't a bastard. Duo shook his head to ignore that train of thought. Heero probably never thought of him, he never tried to contact him or return the few emails he had sent months ago before stopping.

Who needed to like a guy like him anyway? Life moved on and Duo would too.


	2. Where Will You Go?

Summary: Duo would do anything for his friends. Even if it meant living a lie and losing all the ties that he held on dearly to during the war. What happens when a few years later the Preventers show up at his job requiring help? Can he keep the jester's mask up when he starts to feel hate for those he love? Eventual 1x2, background 3x4, 5xS, RxOC, HxOC

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Evanescence.

Chapter 2: Where Will You Go?

The journey through space to the L1 colony cluster had passed in normalcy. It was just as lonely and tranquil as Duo remembered. Then again he could play his music as loud as he wanted. However since he was still in range of communication satellites he still got video calls. Howard had call to check on him, Duo swore the man was like an uncle or grandfather the way the old sweeper treated him. The gray haired man loved to keep Duo informed of everything leaked about L2.

Especially information that the Preventers would find interesting. The braided male had made it a point to keep the fact that he was an on-call, emergency-only agent hidden. No point in having half the colony thinking _he_ was involved in those drug busts. Okay he may have been the driving force to the clean up of L2, it had taken him _**forcing **_the L2 Preventers to do their fucking jobs though. Une wasn't useful with her being on Earth completely unaware that the people she was paying were just lazying about.

Duo rubbed his forehead in irritation. Cleaning L2 was hard and required carefully done donations, along with plenty of volunteering in his off-time. If only he could do something about the school system and helping orphanages get better buildings along with more supplies. The braided pilot's planning was interrupted by his vidphone ringing. "Yo."

"Hello Agent Maxwell." A female voice greeted him. Violet eyes narrowed at the sight of his _**beloved**_ boss- Commander Une.

"Une-babe, what can I do for ya?" His voice was still jovial and his eyes weren't narrowed suspiciously anymore.

Commander Une ignored the people in her office, people Duo couldn't see, and replied in a pleasant tone. "A job offer is all. I know you're content with your job as a delivery man...but a post has opened up here. Trowa's decided to work more full-time and is in need of a partner considering Winner can't just leave his job."

"So you come to me?"

Commander Une nodded, "Yuy spends too much of his time being a bodyguard to properly work as Trowa's partner. However, Winner and him do frequent HQ when they aren't working."

"I see, thanks for the offer but I ain't leavin' Hilde alone on L2. Besides I'm content with my contract with you guys." _And I don't want to hear them talk about Relena. She's top of the world and __has__ my world with her._

Commander Une frowned, "You'd be with the guys again. You could bring her with you."

"Not interested. Later babe, gotta radio the tower now." Hanging up on the Head of the Preventers, Duo shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to be the scapegoat for them again. They hadn't appreciated it doing the war and he couldn't keep hurting himself for them. Hilde had understood. She even comforted him during the nightmares he suffered.

_Where will you go? With no one left to save you from yourself..._

Violet eyes clouded over before his fist landed on an empty space on the control panel. "They only want me for the few skills I do have. I'm not even **good enough** to be acknowledged as a friend to you Heero Yuy." Anger and other feelings started to bubble to the surface before the haunting out-dated melody of Evanescence's Where Will you Go ended.

Another song by the group started to play, only to be cut off as Duo radioed the tower warning them of his landing.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Preventer HQ: Commander Une's Office

There was complete silence as the phone made a click and then buzzing sound indicating the call had ended. The group of four men, for they could never be called boys, exchanged looks. Their friend had never reacted so _**nonchalant **_about a job before. During the war, he was jovial and had witty remarks...but he always seemed to care.

"I'm sorry boys, but you heard Maxwell. He's not interested in working part-time here. Even the incentives you mentioned Winner didn't faze him."

Quatre sighed, "I don't get it. Duo...he's always been the magnet in our group. Why wouldn't he want to be here with us?" Trowa slid his eyes from the distressed blond to the Commander and then to the walls. The green-eyed man had a hunch, after all...he hadn't been the kindest to the braided man that tried to help them.

In fact other than Quatre (and by extention Heero a few times), none of them had. Duo was good at acting and his mask was _very_ believable. However, a moment of weakness during the Barton Foundation's rebellion. He caught a glimpse of Duo's real emotions. Trowa hadn't cared much then, because Duo showed up to the ship and acted normal.

The blond could feel the guilt coming from his other friends. They were no doubt thinking about how they had treated the L2 native. Quatre knew he wasn't a saint, he easily dismissed some of Duo's very real and serious concerns before about Heero. They all had and honestly Duo was the one that knew him best at the time.

"Finally realized you've driven the boy away?" Commander Une asked. The devious smile on her face made the males in the room send her glares. "I missed the things from the Eve's War...but afterwards...you boys were giving me a grand show. I watched him reach out to everyone from the War that was on his side again. If what Noin says is true, he reached for you boys first. You're more than welcome to leave my office. The paperwork on your desk doesn't fill itself in."

The pilots left the room each feeling anger and guilt. They hadn't driven Duo away.

He was just busy.

He may run and hide, but he didn't tell a lie. So he couldn't have lied about being their friend?

Heero wanted to see Duo, but from the sounds of it he was on a delivery run. They'd make Duo see that he was their friend. Even if they had to do something drastic.

Quatre stared at Heero's back a soft frown on his lips, the former Perfect Soldier felt loss, guilt, anger and now...what would he do without Duo around?


	3. My Immortal

Summary: Duo would do anything for his friends. Even if it meant living a lie and losing all the ties that he held on dearly to during the war. What happens when five years later the Preventers show up at his job requiring help? Can he keep the jester's mask up when he starts to feel hate for those he loves? Eventual 1x2, background 3x4, 5xS, RxOC, HxOC

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Evanescence.

Chapter 3: My Immortal

The delivery to a nondescript building that was suspicious to him went with no problems. After dropping off the gundanuim, he doubled back and decided to take a peek at what really was going on in the building. It was large enough to be a factory of some kind and the security was kind of lax, not surprising considering it was peace time. Cameras were in the area, but they didn't move. When he attempted to hack them he found out they didn't work. Which meant, he had to do it old school- breaking and entering. Only there was nothing in it. The 'employees' he saw were gone, with them gundanium in a nondescript van. So it was a proxy address.

Duo reminded himself to mark it on his sheets before disappearing leaving no trace that he ever entered the building. The L1 Preventers should check it out.

Moving to the rented delivery truck, Duo climbed in and ran a hand through his bangs. He hated suspicious things, as it meant he had to do more work. Pulling into traffic and turning the radio on Duo headed towards a residential area.

It would be another hour before his ship was ready for the journey back to L2. So, he could visit an old friend. Briefly the violet eyed man's mind wondered to his old gang. They weren't together, but at the same time he mused they were closer than ever. His phone started ringing when he reached the next stop light. _Ain't no rest for the Wicked_ kept blasting from his pocket. Interrupting the _til we close our ey-_, "Duo."

"Hey Purple-Eyes, a-are you busy?" A girl around his age asked over the phone.

Duo was just a bit worried as he adjust the bluetooth. "Nah sis, I'm on my way to visit ya. T mentioned something about your adoptive family." The sound of sniffling made Duo wish he had a smaller car or even a motorcycle at the moment. "What's up sis?"

"Your still the best brother ever. I-I'll explain when you get here then." With a soft hiccup she hung up. Duo scratched his head and sighed.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to kick someone's ass?" His 'sis' was a girl from his old gang that he'd saved with the cure he'd stolen from the Alliance. After Solo died, she was became his biggest supporter. She made it her duty to remind the members left that 'Purple-Eyes' was the best theft in their group and he had been Solo's favorite.

Solo's favorite and by default his second in command. After his death he became the leader. They had survived well...up until the Alliance caught them and forced them to stay at the Maxwell Orphanage. Duo's violet eyes darkened as traffic lightened and started moving closer to his destination. She had been adopted a few weeks after they were put there, her cleaned up appearance- she was cute. Duo chuckled as he remembered the brunette girl's attitude, she'd been tough and not one of the whiners of the group. She may have thought herself to be big and bad, but he always protected her. She hated when he did that. She never did like being 'helpless' as she called it. Oh how Cammie, short for Caramel (her favorite candy to steal), was the big sister of the group.

__When you cried, I'd wipe a way all of your tears...__

Reaching the right address, Duo looked at the house and frowned when he noted how...cheerless the place seemed. Hopping out the van he approached the front door and raised his fist to knock. The former pilot of Death Scythe frowned when he could make out the sounds of a struggle. Something shattered in the house and a man yelling for a 'stupid L2 whore' to get back here. Picking the lock, Duo figured Une would chew him out for it later, the braided man stepped into the place and pulled out a gun that he kept well hidden on his person.

"Now, now...what the hell is going on here?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Violet eyes glanced over at the bruised girl currently sleeping in the passenger seat. Hilde wouldn't mind too much, she was an awesome girl like that. Hell she'd be happy to have another female around to gang up on him with. The girl stirred in her seat as they approached the shuttle station. Question was, how did he get her into space? "Purple-eyes?"

"Eh, yeah?"

The girl sat up a bit in her seat, "What's it like on L2? Where you live?"

"It's the same as it always was sis. Just no one bothers Hilde n me unless they have business. They know I'll break bones for even lookin' at Hil wrong." Duo replied slowing down as he flashed his badge to a security guard.

Cammie crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Do you think we could fix L2? I mean at least help the other street kids…"

"I'm trying ya know. Short of blackmailing politicians I'm doing everything I can to help 'em. They really shouldn't hafta suffer on da streets." Cammie's hazel eyes looked at him with a soft expression before she hugged his side. "Cam'? I do gotta drive ya know. Do you have a passport?"

Releasing him, she went into the duffle bag and pulled out a passport with her official adopted name on it. Duo smiled at her, "Good. I've gotta call Hil and let her know we've got a new roomie. An' you'll be workin with us at our lil scrapyard. It's not much, but..."

"Shut up!" The girl exclaimed hugging him again. "Is it bad that I missed you guys? Not the problems of living on the street...but our little family?"

Duo's smile softened as he pat her head. "Nah, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about you guys everyday." The girl smiled and ran a hand over the finger shaped bruise on her arm as she looked out the window again. The braided man was sure that her thoughts weren't as content as she would like him to think. "You're not weak you know."

"I hope not."

__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears...__

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Year Later /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Oi! Duo, Hil says we've got another shipment of gundaniam to be delivered. Ah and Commander Une from the Preventers is coming by to see you." Cammie informed her older brother as she typed away on a computer. "I can handle the delivery."

Duo exited his ship glaring at her. "Like hell you're flying my baby by yourself. Where's the delivery to?"

"L3 X-18999."

_The Barton Family's colony? Why would they want alloy? Dorothy's been behaving herself and that kid is with Une. _The long haired male frowned thoughtfully. Why did he have the same feeling he had on L4 a few months ago? _If its the same weight amount then someone is ordering large quantites of alloy with false addresses. _Walking to where the girl was sitting he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a notebook. Cammie hadn't failed him yet as he read through the list of previous orders. Normally he didn't keep orders, unless it was a repeat one from a regular customer.

"Cam...something just isn't right here."

Hazel eyes glanced over at him before looking at the screen in front of them. "Something is never right bro." Swirling around in her chair she looked up at him. "What can we possibly do about it? All we know is that the addresses are usually false ones. We have no motive, no actual location and no probably cause to get the Preventers investigating. Fraud is such a common thing that the Preventers don't even handle it."

"Ya, you're right. When's Une showing up? I'll make the delivery run after that." The pair were interrupted by the door opening. Noin walked in, glanced around before stepping further in, Commander Une and Mariamaim followed.

"Hello Maxwell." The three ladies had the decency to not dress in their uniforms which he was mentally grateful for. Cammie looked at the three with a tilted head, she'd only heard of these women from Duo.

Nodding, Duo closed the book in his hand and walked towards them. "Ladies, what do I owe the pleasure to? Ya know I'm busy."

"Busy making sure every lazy Preventer Agent on L2 files a complaint against you. Though I must say the clean up of L2 is coming along nicely. I almost didn't worry about being pickpocketed." Une stated causally, her brown eyes showing her approval of his methods. "I'm sure praise from me isn't what you want or need at the moment. How trustworthy is your friend there?"

Duo shrugged, "I'd end up repeating all of it later. So save me the trouble..."

"Gladly." The Head of Preventers walked over to him and held out a folder. "Considering all the complaints I received, I've decided that you're obviously a better candidate to Head L2's Preventer Agency. This folder contains the new contract. I will be lenient in this position...normally its a job the requires you to be here full time. However, I'm aware that you won't do such a thing. You will have to appoint an acting Head for your absences and work on building the Agency to its full potential. Of course..." Brown eyes held Violet ones in a silent contest of wills. "If you are too _busy_ to take the position I'm sure Agent Chang would like the position."

Cammie, along with Noin, were looking at Commander Une as if she were crazy.

Noin knew very well, that Wufei as a full time agent was better qualified and hell if the Asian didn't deserve the position. Yet, the blue haired woman reflected...putting him in a situation that Duo already had a good deal of control over would be worthless. As L2 wasn't very friendly to outsiders, besides Wufei wasn't quiet in his dislike of the colony...well before he learned Duo _lived _there.

Cammie just thought the idea of an outsider being in charge wouldn't change anything.

Duo looked away first and frowned. Could he handle the responsibility as head of the L2 Preventer Branch? He doubted it, he wasn't responsible, hated paperwork and liked ignoring the law when he could.

Besides he wasn't Quatre or Relena, he didn't have it drilled into him to be responsible. Wufei would be better off with the job...

Mariamaim spoke up from beside her guardian. "I think you should take the position Mr. Maxwell. It would be a tremendous help to your efforts in cleaning this colony up. If my family's resources can be of any help in your work please inform myself or Anna." There was silence after that as the women in the room stared at Duo. The door opened again and a familiar blue haired woman stepped in carrying a tray of drinks.

"Hey I bought drinks for you guys and what did Duo do now?" Hilde asked when she noticed everyone's attention on her boyfriend. Let there be no doubts that they were perfectly content as couple. Would they ever get married? The blue haired woman doubted it.

Duo looked at her and pouted. "What do you mean babe? I didn't do anything wrong!" Cammie and Noin started covering laughter, while Une and Mariamaiam shook their heads.

"Why are they staring at you then?"

Violet eyes glinted in mischief, "Well love...my handsome face captured their attention and they were planning to seduce me." Four eye rolls and one laughing blue haired woman later...

"Sure. So what brings you here Commander?" Hilde asked a curious look on her face.

__And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me...<em>_

Heero closed and locked the door to his bedroom. Relena had a terrible habit of coming into his room at night.

Well attempting to nowadays...

The perfect soldier let his eyes scan the room and once he was sure everything was in place he walked towards his desk. A sigh escaped him as he pushed the monitor on his laptop up. Ignoring the booting up screen, dark blue eyes stared at a picture that for all intents should_ not _exist. A carefully framed picture of Duo and himself when they were playing basketball.

It shouldn't exist because the duo were supposed to be undercover.

Heero felt a small smile appear as he looked at the old picture, anytime Duo was involved it was better to not have a plan. His eyes left the picture and all emotions related to it disappeared as he logged in.

Its been almost two years since he last saw Duo. He could recall the smiling face of the brunet as they planned out how to take down a terrorist group[1]. A year since he [Duo] rejected Une's job offer and Heero was honest with himself...Duo could very well hate all of them for how they treated him. Though it made him wonder if the American even thought about him at all? It was a selfish thought he knew, but unlike the rest of his friends who paired off after Barton uprising...he had his dark blue eyes on one person only. The violet eyed male just didn't know.

__**I wonder if Trowa is still scaring off his partners? **__Heero nodded to himself as he started typing an email. Working with the Preventers would be better than working for the crazy stalker girl.

Especially one that liked to make him out to be completely straight. Heero Yuy knew perfectly well that he was as straight as a circle. How Relena missed it...

It spoke volumes about her determination.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

[1]- Preventer 5...from Episode Zero manga.


	4. Listen to the Rain

Summary: Duo would do anything for his friends. Even if it meant living a lie and losing all the ties that he held on dearly to during the war. What happens when five years later the Preventers show up at his job requiring help? Can he keep the jester's mask up when he starts to feel hate for those he love? Eventual 1x2, background 3x4, 5xS, RxOC, HxOC

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Evanescence.

Chapter 4: Listen to the rain

Hilde sighed as she saw Duo re-enter the house a stack of papers in his arms. Barely 3 weeks after he accepted the position she found herself watching him juggle even more work. The blue haired woman tapped her pen against the black notebook that she had been balancing account information in. "Cammie made dinner. Try not to lock yourself in that makeshift office again." She was worried he wasn't getting enough sleep or even eating properly.

Violet eyes twinkled at her as he sat the stack on a table. "That sounds great. And I'll try...I just don't get why people can't use email. Not secure normally, but geez...so many trees."

A laugh escaped their normally quiet roommate. Cammie had her moments of being loud and cheerful, whenever Duo was around. Not to mention when she visited nearby orphanages. Hilde's blue eyes looked at the makeshift mailbox above the kitchen counter. Cammie's box was full of papers, things she had asked the children what they would want to see at their orphanage. "When did you become such a tree hugger?" The younger girl asked. Cammie had taken over Duo's pet project of an Orphanage/boarding school.

Between her normal school work, volunteering and research Hilde got to watch as the other two members of her home stretched themselves thin. "I'm not a tree hugger! I just think the amount of oxygen we lose 'cause of all this damn paperwork is ridiculous."

"Sure." Cammie agreed with only a hint of sarcasm, "It's not like you implemented a recycling program in the office or anything." Hilde felt her lip twitch as she watched Cammie prepare Duo a plate of food.

Duo sent her a mock glared as he took a seat the table. "Yeah, yeah, look Une gives the branches that does it extra money in the budget. Besides the numbers after implementing it are only getting higher. I didn't realize how much paper was wasted until a few days ago. Anyways," He paused and glanced at a few of the papers before looking over at Hilde. "How is the book balancing going?"

"The scrapyard's books are done. We profited a bit, not much though." Hilde ignored Duo's muttered _"never much_" and continued speaking, "I'm almost done going through the Preventer books. I can tell you right now that your predecessor was skimming money. Some of it just really disappeared. Oh and I've noticed a few questionable donations. I called Theo and asked him to check the cases they relate too."

Cammie sat the plate down in front of him and took her own seat at the table. "That actually sucks. Who were the donations from?" Duo had sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. Hilde internally winced knowing the braided male would make it his personal duty to fix the mess. She wouldn't be surprised if he stayed up all night looking over the cases before Theo finished.

"Who else Cam? Those no good, scheming politicians that want to make sure their reps look clean. They must have gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I just hope the moron didn't sincerely destroy evidence." Duo replied in a tired voice.

Cammie nodded and then tilted her head, "We could use this to our advantage you know."

"Blackmail?" Duo questioned.

Hilde chuckled when Cammie looked surprised that he knew her thoughts. "Duo's been thinking about it for a while now. Only he wanted to be a good boy for the Commander...however this could set your plans forward a bit." Cammie looked at the two of them and pouted.

"You two are such mind readers. So when are you going to do something like...go on vacation? Together? And possibly make me an Auntie...?"

The couple exchanged looks and then laughed. They weren't eager to be parents, not when there was so much they wanted to do first. Not when there was still feelings being locked away.

_Open your eyes to the love around you  
>You may feel you're alone<br>But I'm here still with you_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Commander, you have no plans of telling the boys that the vacancy has been filled do you?" Noin asked as she sipped her coffee in the Head of the Preventers office.

The brunette woman looked at her subordinate and smirked. "Why would I inform them? If _he_ wanted them to know, well he'd have told them already." Commander Une went through the organized chaos that was her desk. "Have they been hounding you about our trip to L2?"

"Just Winner. Though Yuy's been paying extra attention whenever the blonde brings it up." Noin crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch. "I don't understand why they haven't been in contact with him their selves. Unless they all became mentally disabled without us noticing."

A laugh escaped the Commander. "Oh, its more their pride than anything. He rejected what was obviously their offer to be around them. So they don't want to call him and find out that he actually might dislike them. Or...you know _hate_ them."

"You're enjoying this tension between them."

The smile on the woman's face caused her subordinate to shake her head. "Why ever would I enjoy tension among my top operatives? Its not conductive to proper case handling."

"You still have a grudge from the Eve's War." Noin stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She shook her head a small smile appearing. "You are not good at hiding your motives."

"Says the woman I don't see rushing to inform them any faster than I am."

A knock on the door interrupted the friendly banter. "Come in." Noin raised an eyebrow when she wasn't told to leave. The door opened and in walked the blue haired woman's former partner, Sally Po. "Good Morning." Commander Une greeted with a smile as she gestured for the blond Asian to take a seat. "Don't mind Noin's presence, she's meant to keep me company since she decided to finish all her paperwork early." Sally nodded in response. "So how is it working with Chang?" The question caused Noin's eyebrow to raise and Sally to look perplexed.

"It is...alright. We work good together. Could we be better? Sure, but that's asking for him to drop his sexist attitude." Sally couldn't help, but roll her eyes. "I only got him to drop that in the bedroom."

Commander Une was sure knowing about one of her Agent's sex life wasn't part of the job description. Considering the agent in question...it was _too_ tempting to not pursue. Noin looked just as interested. "How _did_ that happen?"

"He seems like the type to want to top no matter what." Noin said as she sipped her coffee. Let it never be said that Sally didn't consider who co-workers as friends. The number of friends she had was far and few to dismiss any.

Sally raised an eyebrow, sure that this wasn't what her boss wanted. "He woke up to me on top. He wasn't completely pleased...until I started moving that is. Proved why women and an older one at that could please an inexperienced kid like him." Giggles erupted in the office as the ladies tried and failed to not imagine the Asian man's reaction to Sally. "I feel like I'm in high school. What did you need Une?"

"Well, I have a proposal from the Head of L2. If its to work, I need to send you and a few other medics there for a duration of about a year." Pushing the paper to the woman, the Commander was in business mode. "He's requesting medics to help train recruits. You'll be briefed should you accept, by him when you arrive at the building."

The blond field medic read over the report. "No actual medical backgrounds, hell barely _high school graduates_. How does he expect to get have a functional set of employees?"

"The situation on L2 is bad, there's a reason most of the people that you'll be working with haven't finished school. In fact while working with you that's what they will be doing. Why I didn't give that boy the position sooner I'll never know! He's an absolute genius in a manner of speaking."

Looking up, Sally frowned. "Who _is_ the new L2 Head? Chang and the others heard rumors you were considering him. I broke his pride reminding him that he verbal trashed the colony in front of you."

"You know him."

Pale pink lips slowly stretched into a smile, "Maxwell? Everything in this report sounds just as off the wall, impossible and yet only he could think of it...I'll do it. I've been meaning to give him a check up myself. How is it none of the boys know?"

"When he accepted the position he became a full-time employee and so his Preventer ID was changed. As you know all the boys have private Ids and they only know his old one that is still in use of course."

Sally laughed, why hadn't Heero figured it out yet? "You really like pulling one over them."

"I don't know, maybe Maxwell just rubbed off on me. He's doing a hell of a lot to get L2 together. Its a daunting task and his only help is Hilde and his childhood friend, Cammie."

"Duo always struck me as the type to have big ambitions even if they were impossible without help." Sally closed the report. Nothing in it mentioned the name of the new L2 Head. "If he and the others weren't stubborn, I'm sure his ambitions would come to fruiton much faster."

Commander Une shook her head, "He wouldn't let them help. They don't even know why he carries the name 'Maxwell'." The women in the room were silent until a soft pelting sound caused them to look out the window. It was raining on what had been a cloudy day. "Members of Oz know why and I can't say I don't owe that boy something."

"They don't know much about, just what he shows." Noin added on her own eyes stormy as she looked at the weather covering their city. "Sometimes I wonder if they know that at all. Don't tell the boys, especially Wufei." The blue-haired woman looked away and at the blond Asian that looked confused. "Before the Eve's war, when Oz was still training, the Alliance wanted to test us. We were sent to L2 to fight mercenaries hiding out in a Church..."

_Just remember to listen to the rain_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Silver: Mass updates. XD (one of four stories updated) Listen to the rain...nice song, but I will always favor Whisper and Imaginary over it. Made of Stone is growing on me better than What You Want. Well, please review. I like reading criticism, praise or even small tokens of thanks. Also, I don't mind people mentioning things they'd like to see in my story.


	5. Erase This

Summary: Duo would do anything for his friends. Even if it meant living a lie and losing all the ties that he held on dearly to during the war. What happens when five years later the Preventers show up at his job requiring help? Can he keep the jester's mask up when he starts to feel hate for those he love? Eventual 1x2, background 3x4, 5xS, RxOC, HxOC

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Evanescence.

Chapter 5: Erase This

Sally finished packing her bag, a frown on her face. Wufei hadn't taken the fact that she was going to L2 very well. In fact, the rant was still ringing in her ears. That man only upset her, he couldn't accept the fact that she was helping the new _mysterious _L2 Head.

That she'd be gone for a year.

He was such an ass.

"You do know, you're not scheduled to leave for another week." Commander Une's voice reminded her over the phone.

Sighing deeply, the blond Asian woman closed her eyes. "If I hear another rant about L2, my trustworthiness or fighting skills, I will be heading to the Moon base prison. That man, he's so frustrating."

"...This isn't because you know about_ it_?"

Sally sat on the bed she normally shared with a certain Chinese man. Honestly, when she heard what Oz _had_ done. What the Alliance had _sanctioned_. She had been angry, horrified, and worried about Duo's mental state. Not only had a kid around 8 or 9, been subjected to having everyone he cared about killed. His caretaker, possible mother-figure, died in front of him. Then he's taken prisoner by the Alliance because he stole a mobile suit. While held in the base, he heard constantly that he'd made a deal with the God of Death. Chances that he considered himself a danger to anyone he cared about? Pretty _**goddamn**_ high.

Noin admitted to speaking to Zechs and Trieze about what happened. The blue haired woman even admitted to staying behind at the base, observing how the other soldiers treated the kid. She wasn't pleased with the soldiers, but amazed at the kid that eventually broke out of the cell. Duo had been silent the first few days there. Then he started speaking out, eventually telling the guards to go off themselves.

Sally closed her eyes, her grip on the phone tightening. Maxwell had reached out and now he had pulled back. "I'm certain its not because of that, not entirely. So how soon can I leave?"

"I'll see how soon a shuttle is departing for L2." Commander Une replied. "Would you like to see Maria before you leave?" A smile appeared on the woman's face. Maria was such a sweet child.

_~We can't wash these sins away. ~_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Heero eyed the vidphone across from as if it were mocking him. When did he become such a coward? His dark blue eyes slid to the paperwork that was almost done. It was much easier to do things without being sanctioned by the government. There wasn't a need for paperwork, just move along and eliminate weapon factories. Working with Duo had been..._pleasant._ Knowing the American had his back was reassuring, even if he never told his former partner. He'll call Duo when he was done with his paperwork. _Why should Duo have to call us all the time?_ Quatre had reminded him...them. The blond would later admit to the other pilots that he was hesitant to call Duo on his own.

If the pilot of Deathscythe hated them...the blond didn't want to think about it.

Trowa sat on the other side of the room watching his partner discretely. He wasn't stupid enough to think Heero hadn't noticed by now. His partner obviously was debating calling their missing team member. Though, Duo couldn't be considered 'missing'. More...out of touch. Which _was_ their fault. Duo hadn't stuck around when he realized he was unwanted, not that it was true. It was just...they had been too busy to pay him any attention. Heero and Quatre probably missed the loud American the most.

Duo was going to help Quatre worry himself gray. Something that Trowa didn't appreciate. Between executive meetings, mountains of paperwork and avoiding the nomination to become a Senator for the L4 colony...the blond was stretched thin. The only time his blond lover felt at ease (while working) was when he was helping Rashid and the others with construction.

He'd observe Heero for another hour before dialing Duo's number himself. Then he'd force the unnerved (amazingly enough) pilot into talking to his crush. Normally he wouldn't interfere, but this would benefit Quatre as well...

_~Is it so hard for you? _

_'Cause it's so hard for me~_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Well Solo...I'm workin' on dat bein' orphanage built. It's gonna be really cool. You'd laugh at all da paperwork involved in it tho'." A deep sigh escaped a violet eyed male. The male sat in front of the old makeshift grave. "Yea', I know I'm bein' all responsible again. Cam's in school, she's smart as hell. Quite the strategist, she's still quiet tho. Her stepfather was abusive. Dat pisses me off. Child services shoulda known..."

Not far away a couple stood, half hidden in the shadows watching Duo. "He's doin' so much..."

"The weight of the world on the shoulder's of a nineteen year old." A male replied to his female companion.

"Funny enough, he was listening to a song called 'Weight of the World' a few hours ago." The female sighed before looking around at the abandoned buildings. "Everything is so rundown."

The man snorted, "Yeah well we didn't mind when we were younger."

"We still don't." She said, "Whadda ya think of the orphanage project?"

Silence before the man placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Ambitious. If anyone can accomplish it, it's him. Anyone can change this damn colony's government around- it's him. I'd hate for home to end up like MO-5." A sigh was heard. "They're practically ignored and when I visited it a while back, they appeared out dated as well, Cam."

"Considering its location I'm not surprised Theo." Cammie agreed.

Theo nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out photos. "While I was there I found something." Cammie take the photos and leaned against the car, flipping through the pics.

"Hell, dis looks like..."

"Something big is going on at that base." Theo confirmed with a nod, he squeezed Cammie's shoulder. "D's gotta know."

The shocked girl made a fist. "Damn it."

"Your slang is becoming prominent...again."

"Bite me."

"Just tell me where."

_Smack!_

Theo winced when he was hit on the back of his head. "Done D?"

Violet eyes stared at them, a lazy grin adoring his face. "Yeah, Solo was listenin'. Now what were you sayin to our sis?" The other male passed the photos to the Preventer Agent. Duo raised an eyebrow as he looked at what could only be blueprints of a gundam. Not one that the guys had used though. "Well ain't this fan-fucking-tastic."

"Are ya gonna do somethin'?" Cammie asked looking worried.

Duo sighed and put the photos back into the folder. "T think ya can get more info on dis?" Theo nodded.

"I'll get started then." Theodore slid his motorcycle helmet off the car, "You both sound better when you _don't_ use slang. I'll check in with the usual channels, D. Later Cam." He sent the girl a wink and cocky smirk that was ignored.

"Its a pain enunciating words all day at work." Duo replied rolling his eyes. "It's not like it matters, sayin half da word, the whole word either way some one's gonna be an ass and twist what's said." Cammie nodded before pulling the folder out of Duo's hands.

"No solo missions."

"Une would kill me babe. Let's go pick up Sal, then I'll put this in the data later..."

Cammie nodded sliding into the drivers seat. "Bro, what's Sal's status with us?"

"I trust her with my life, but I stay away when injured. Needles, doctors..." Duo shuddered at the thought. Cammie gave her own shiver, a lot of street kids hated needles. Well the ones with common sense and that wanted to survive. Needles, normally meant drugs, and druggies had the lowest life expectancy in the streets. Kids hated the idea of being one, well they do until they feel the high.

_~Not gonna let this day go by.  
>I'm gonna save this wasted life<br>And nothing can stand in my way.~_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hilde hummed in a happy mood. Business was moving at a study pace, the books were balanced. Some of the corrupt politicians of L2 were pissed with Duo. The old corrupt Head had been caught unaware in the middle of picking up a prostitute.

Ah, and the best part?

Sally Po was coming to L2 to help with the Preventer reconstruction Duo was doing. Most people didn't realize that in order to help this colony you had to start with the young and work upward. Hilde couldn't wait to have the outsider over. News on the outside world that wasn't from a television station or Duo's contacts.

_And _someone to make sure Duo didn't stay at work all day.

_~To believe in what we dreamed_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: So...someone doesn't really see the point or like the fact I put song lyrics in my chapters (near the scene breaks too). Honestly I respect the reviewer's POV. My point of the lyrics? None...just the song that comes to mind or I'm listening to while I'm writing the chapter. That and I have Duo playing so much Evanescence during his scenes in this story. XD He'll play another song from another group later...(you guys can pick the group/song too)

Also for the people that don't know...Origin is the name of Evanescence's first album before they joined Wind-Up records. (another excuse for me to use Ev's songs...XD)


End file.
